


Watchdogs: Ann Edition

by DORTESLOVER69



Series: Shadow Palace Watchdogs [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bestiality, Biting, Breasts, Doggy Style, Initial Shadow Form, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Kaneshiro's Palace's Guard Dog, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Other, Temporarily Loss of Persona Powers, eventual consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORTESLOVER69/pseuds/DORTESLOVER69
Summary: A fateful encounter in Kaneshiro's palace leads Ann to a precarious predicament.
Relationships: Ann Takamaki / Dog, Takamaki Ann / Dog
Series: Shadow Palace Watchdogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Watchdogs: Ann Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning. This story has major things that involve but not limited to: Inter-species mating/breeding/sex, breast play, excessive cum, dog cock, knotting, and biting. Please read at your own digression.

Of course, she was the one designated to retrieve Skull from going a little too far off the beaten path. It’s not like anyone else could scold Ryuji for doing something so stupid like challenging five shadows at a time by himself. So by herself, Ann went through the maze of the bank to see if she could spot Skull so they all could move on. She stopped at a secluded area of one of the many loan rooms and looked around, trying to figure out which way Skull had went. Nothing so far but that was going to change.

Ann saw something move from the corner of her eye and thought it could be Ryuji. But she had forgot that even if most of the shadows here were under-level and hide sometimes, didn’t mean a stronger one could be in the midst of this area. A powerful guard dog shadow appeared right in front of Ann and caught her off guard. The dog didn’t transform into another form for some odd reason but before she had known what hit her, the guard dog hit Ann with a forget spell so she couldn’t summon her persona to at least fight. She was so shocked by the fact that the dog had sneaked up on her and cast the spell that the other was able to tear off all of Ann’s phantom thief outfit, making the blonde completely naked.

She wanted to cover herself up but that was something Ann couldn’t do at the time. During the scuffle, the dog had managed to pin Ann down, with her arms above her head and her legs spread far apart. However, the attention of the shadow was more drawn to the sight of Ann’s breasts, large and nipples hardening from being exposed to the cool air of the office. The shadow’s large canine teeth scraped against Ann’s nipples before the maw of the dog clamped down on one of the blonde’s teet. 

_**“Like oh my Hngggg!”** _

An immediate reaction to having her one breast being stimulated and bit at the same time, pain and pleasure mixed together and caused Ann to cry out. And the same cry and words came when the dog switched breasts and did the same treatment to the other nipple and skin around it. After several minutes and ministrations, Ann couldn’t take the overestimation anymore and in desperation was able to turn her body around and propped herself onto her stomach with her ass and cunt into the air. She thought this would make the dog shadow stop signalling her breasts. Which it did since the dog couldn’t get to them this way but that wasn’t the shadow’s true goal at all. Now it had easy access to it’s main objective. It circled around Ann a bit and something was poking out from it’s underside. By the time the dog’s lower half of it’s body met with Ann’s line of vision, she could see something red, long, thick, triangular in shape and leaking fluid.

_**“You’re joking!!”.** _

This was Ann’s first time seeing a cock and she never expected the male sex organ to look like this. Surely, this didn’t seem like a mushroom like she had heard through rumors. It looked normal, like something shaped either like a very large tampon or the inside of a roll of paper towel. And it gleamed with sweat and pre-cum, spurting now and ten. Nothing like what Ann had imagined. It really looked inviting and Ann’s wondered what it would feel like if the dog inserted that into her. She didn’t have to think about that question too much as the shadow went past Ann finally and placed it’s snout onto Ann’s pussy lips. The shadow took out it’s long tongue and started licking, occasionally hitting her clitoris as well.

_**“Like oh my Hngggg!”** _

More cries of pleasure flooded Ann as the sensation on her pussy sent her into a sweaty shaking mess. Something was tightening in her abdomen the more the shadow delved into her vaginal folds and swiped it’s tongue back to Ann’s clitoris. After a few moments and many times that the dog’s tongue went into Ann’s honey pot, the shadow removed its presence entirely. Ann whined from not having the immense pleasure on her pussy and her insides anymore and actually missed the dog’s mouth and tongue, wanting more on whatever the shadow had planned for her. It wasn’t long for something to come back to Ann’s soaking wet pussy, primed because of all of the foreplay but instead of the tongue that the blonde wanted, something else met her pussy folds instead. Long, slick with a sizzling heat, Ann gasped as she felt the dog’s cock ghost over her entrance, pre-cum already mixing with her own as it dripped down and into her pussy hole. Ann held her breath as the shadow’s cock went to enter her body and freezingly tightened her pussy walls around the cock as a rush of heat surrounded her. The foreign object kept entering her before something blocked the cock’s path. More forced was added from the shadow as it kept soldering on, a clear goal in sight.

_**“It….it hurts!! AHHHH!”** _

Ann screamed in pain as the head of the dog’s cock went past her hymen and broke it apart to make room. But there was little time to take a break and adjust as the dog’s cock kept entering Ann until the whole cock was fitted snugly inside of her pussy. Flushed against the blonde’s back, the dog finally stopped pushing into Ann and stood there panting, waiting for Ann to adjust to the foreign weight and object on and inside of her. Finding that her tears from the pain dried and that pleasure replaced the burning sensation in her pussy walls, Ann experimentally moved her hips. This in turn prompted the dog to start moving in Ann and they finally started the motions to have sex. Skin was slapping against skin and sweat poured from Ann from head to toe in waves. It was hard and fast but the great feeling of having the dog’s cock move in and out of her was pure ecstasy. 

_**“That actually feels SO GOOD now! Hnnngggg!!”** _

Humping like no tomorrow, the dog kept on going and Ann followed suit the best she could but there was only so much she could keep up with. Clearly the dog wanted this more than she did but that didn’t mean it was totally one sided. Ann loved the foreign object currently snugged into her pussy folds. Who knew having a cock in her was so much fun. It felt great too. Not to mention the feeling of tightness in her abdomen that kept on increasing. Just a little more and Ann could unwind that feeling and the only thing in her mind that could make that happen was the cock inside her pussy walls. Just a little more. Both parties now shaking intensively as the high kept climbing and climbing. Eventually, the hips meeting hips and the invasive in and out method that was essentially sex at it’s rawest stopped, instigated by the shadow as something else entered Ann’s raw fucked pussy.

_**“OH MY GAWD!”** _

What felt like a giant ball had first entered Ann’s entrance and then her pussy walls inside. Words couldn’t describe on how much the blonde loved this new sensation even if she could feel her walls stretching and straining to have this newer object in her at this time. Ann arched her back and cried out loud, not really caring anymore if she attracted more attention or if someone was listening to her moans of passion. Then the dog shadow moved slowly but powerfully in Ann as they rode the last of the high and the blonde felt deep strokes inside of her pussy. Just a little more and then the tightness would hopefully unwind. They were so close, so….The shadow then stopped completely and stilled before loads of white hot ropes of cum splashed in Ann’s pussy. They kept filling Ann up as she once again threw her head back and arched her spine in pleasure.

_**“Like……AHHHHHH!!!!”** _

Whatever had entered Ann’s pussy this time felt amazing. The liquid felt so good in her, with it splashing around even in her ovaries. She was so totally pregnant from this, if the sperm had any potency. It was a dog but it was also a shadow. Mementos could affect reality and make it distorted so who knows if this cum in Ann could have a chance to knock her up. Ann wasn’t too concerned about that right now though. All she felt was bliss. Next, she felt the dog turned away from her but was still connected with the shadow’s cock still lodged into her clamped pussy walls. Ann felt herself being tugged and pulled back & forth. The sensation was both welcomed and a little bit confusing.

_**“Yes, yes, yes, AHHHHH!!!!!”** _

Even this action from the dog made Ann feel intense pleasure as the blonde kept moaning and crying out from the sensation. The giant ball that was lodged into her kept shrinking and getting smaller so the tugs on her pussy were toning down. Finally the circular object dislodged itself from Ann’s entrance with a loud POP sound and the shadow’s cock also came out with it. With nothing to withhold the cum from earlier that was contained in Ann’s pussy, all of it shot out in one big spray. Cum was all over the floor and running down in all directions from Ann’s fucked body. This was the final straw and something in Ann broke. This feeling was the same as she felt when the dog unloaded into her. It just took her time to figure out what this was. She was forming an orgasm and now she was going to unleash it, all thanks to the cock that was inside of her until just a few minutes ago. 

_**“I’m gonna…..CUM!!!!!! AHHH!!! OH MY GAWD!!! Hnggg!!!"**_

Ann felt herself explode from the sensation as visions of white clouded her eyes for a few blissful moments. Her cum blasted out of her pussy and met together with the dog’s cum on the carpet and afterwards, Ann panted heavily, still a little high from the feeling of letting herself go. She had the dog shadow to thank for this. Who knew sex was really really great? Not scary at all and it actually felt good. Maybe because it was with an animal? Ann knew she wasn’t going to get this mind-blowing sex from a man. There was no way since they didn’t have that giant ball that came with this guard dog’s cock. Later on, Ann would learn that this was called the knot but for the time being, she would call it in her own mind, a giant ball because that’s what it felt like to her. As she stood on shaky legs, her persona powers had come back and her outfit replaced her sweaty naked body. Everything that happened to her previously looked like nothing had gone on. Ann took this opportunity to look at the guard dog, it’s cock still hanging out for all the world to see. And the giant ball was attached to the base of the cock. She was going to comment on how wonderful and satisfying this encounter was until she heard a voice in the distance.

“Well, well, well. Looks like I just obtained another blackmail photo. Ah, what’s this? Four incriminating photos? Even better. Bring me that money or your life will be over. Just count on it”.

And with a puff of smoke, both the guard dog and the palace’s ruler that spoke just now disappeared. But how? Oh no. There was security cameras! And now Kaneshiro had even more dirt on the group, actually just her but it was still bad. She seriously hoped that the team didn’t miss the deadline now because the subject matter that was contained in these photos were strictly taboo and shameful. If they did, Ann couldn’t even take the humiliation of what was done to her and how she had actually liked it. Being nude paled in comparison to what exactly happened today and what the pictures in the hands of the enemy were showing. 

Snapping out of her panicked thoughts, Ann went back to the mission at hand. Find Skull and getting the hell out of here. Also, not looking at the dog shadows in the eye. If she did, Ann knew she was going to be doomed. She had tasted the wonders of sex and bestiality. And didn’t want to turn back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Ann to have the encounter happen at Madarame's palace but found out that it doesn't have the guard dog shadows in there at all so I switched it to Kaneshiro's. Next entry in this series will have Makoto and will involve the guard dogs from Futaba's palace so stay tuned in for that. Please leave comments and feedback. It's always appreciated.


End file.
